It'll Turn Up
by OctoberLumos
Summary: Katniss seems to have lost her Pearl that Peeta gave to her and it's driving her mad! But her mind leaves the pearl when Peeta brings a strange bag home.


It'll Turn Up.

I own nothing Hunger Games related. This story takes place before the epilogue in Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss are living together in her house in the victor's village.

I'm going though my drawers looking for something nice to wear to an upcoming dinner date that Peeta has reserved for us. While looking for something nice to wear, I come across some old things from the Games and some of Prim's things too. I see my tattered and torn outfit from the games, I see one of Prim's socks that must have once been mixed in with my clothes and I see the little parachute that held my pearl in it from the Games. I unravel it but there's no pearl. Frantically, I toss my clothes aside looking for my pearl. I go through every drawer and move my dresser looking for where it might have fallen. I think it could possibly be in the laundry room so I run down stairs and look carefully though all of mine and Peeta's clothes, throwing them all over the floor.

"Kat! What are you doing in here?" Peeta startles me when he says this. I didn't know he was home from work.

"I'm just looking for my pearl! Have you seen it? I lost it. I've looked in every place it'd possibly be!" I look like a crazy person. My hair is going everywhere, I have laundry all around me and every cabinet and drawer is open with things pouring out of them.

"Katniss, lets clean this mess up. I'm sure it'll turn up soon." He says while trying to climb over my mess to get to me. He puts his arms around me and kisses me passionately. I lean my back against the dryer and he runs his hands through my hair as we kiss. In this moment, I want nothing more than to be completely his, but he pulls away and starts cleaning up my mess. I pull my hair into a ponytail and help him clean up.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Peeta. But you know what that pearl means to me. I'd die if I knew it was lost forever." I say while putting the last article of clothing back where it belongs. Peeta is leaning against the door frame looking at me with a sweet crooked smile playing across his lips.

"It'll turn up, Kat. Don't worry about it.. Now lets tackle the bedroom, shall we?" he says while turning to head up stairs.

We get to our room and he helps me with the dresser and the clothes.

"You were determined to find that thing, weren't you!" He says while chuckling to himself.

"I need it." I say with a sad expression. He pulls me onto the bed and then places himself on top of me. He pulls my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and he kisses my body. I moan and sigh as his lips touch my skin. Leaving hot spots all over me. I roll on top and take his shirt off, doing the same for him, but I grind my center on to his. He reaches to unbutton his pants and I do the same with mine. We are both left in just our underwear and continue to have dry sex. I moan into his mouth as I kiss him. I want more, but Peeta and I have talked about sex and he doesn't think we're completely ready. My body says otherwise.

"Peeta, please! Just for a minute!" I whine into his mouth as we continue to grind.

"Just... Ugh-wait, Kat. It'll be better if we-ughhhh, wait. I promise." he moans. He rolls us back over so he is on top again. He takes his hand from my back and moves it between my center and his. His fingers slip down my underwear and my eyes flash open. My fingers grip tightly on his shoulders and my legs open for him. His fingers inside me making the "Come here" movement.

"Ahhh, Peeta." I gasp and my hips rock at his movements. "Kiss me" I demand to keep myself from moaning loudly. His kisses muffle my moans and eventually he removes his fingers. I repay Peeta with my mouth. Hopefully this will make him want all of me. He enjoys his turn, but in the end he just wants to shower with me. We kiss in the shower, but that's all. Afterwords he and I have a simple dinner in the kitchen.

"So this saturday night, you and I are going to dinner. So don't go out all day. I made reservations, so it's a big deal. Ok?" He's so adorable. I can't resist, so I stand up, leaving my meal and walk over to him. I have to kiss him at this moment. He's so excited for these reservations.

"I'll take that as an, Ok." Peeta says while smiling at me. He's gorgeous and amazing and I'm in love with him.

"What's the reservation for ?" I ask.

"You'll find out when we get there." He says as he gets up and takes our dinner plates to the sink. Just then I jump up and say

"I took those pants to the dry cleaners! The ones that had my pearl in them! They have to be there! I had them stitched up, remember?"

"Katniss, it's 9 at night. That place is closed. You can call them tomorrow." Peeta says without looking at me.

"Peeta, that pearl means a lot to me. What if it's been stolen? What if I dropped it out in the street and someone found it or crushed it?" my fingers are twisting together and my eyes are filling with hot tears. Peeta drys his hands off from washing the dishes and walks over to me, taking my hands in his.

"If it's been lost, it'll turn up. No one has stolen it. And if they have.. Well, I'll get you a new one."

"But that one means a lot to me. That's the one that you gave me and I carried it around with me when you didn't like me because you were hijacked. It was my comfort." tears slipping out of my eyes. "I would have died without that pearl." I say in almost a whisper.

"But I'm here now and you're safe. I've got you." Peeta says while hugging me tightly. I know I'm safe because I'm with him.

The next day after Peeta leaves for work, I call up the cleaners to see if they've found my pearl. The woman on the phone says she'll call me if it turns up. My heart sinks. I know the pearl isn't there. Next I call Gale.. Maybe he had it last? I could have sworn that I took it home with me, but I just want to be sure..

"Hello, Gale?"

"Katniss? Hey! How are you?"

"Hey! I'm fine! Listen, I lost something, and I was hoping you'd have it because no one else has seen it."

"Uhh... What is it?"

"My pearl. I mean, I know I never showed it to you, but I lost it. You haven't seen one laying around anywhere, have you?"

"Nope, I haven't. Listen, Katniss.. I've been meaning to call you and check up on you and everything, but I've been working a ton."

"No, don't worry, it's fine. Peeta and I have been really busy too. We're up late practically every night!"

"What's that supposed to mean." He doesn't ask, he says. There's a mean seriousness in his voice.

"I just mean he brings some of his work home.. You know, baking at all hours of the night so he can fill big orders on time?"

"You tow haven't had-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Well, thanks for letting me know that you haven't seen my pearl. I'll talk to you later Gale. Bye." I say very monotone.

I hang up before he can say anything and I sit down in the kitchen chair.

"What am I going to do?" I say while running my fingers through my hair. "I need that pearl!" I stand up after a few minutes and decide to walk around town to try and get my mind off it. I go into a few shops just to talk with the people inside that I know. After about two hours of visiting, I go to Peeta's shop and he smiles when he sees me.

"What are you doing here, beautiful?" he says while kneeding dough behind the counter.

"I've come to see you! And to take my mind off that damn pearl that I lost." I end my sentence with a mad expression. "Come have lunch with me!"

"I can't.. I have to do something when I take my lunch break." He says without looking at me.

"Well, I can come with you if you'd like!" I say hoping he lets me.

"No, that's ok. You go eat. I'll be home early today anyway." he says with a fake smile.

"Oh.. Ok." I say returning the fake smile. "Well, I love you" I say.

"I love you too, Kat."

I leave, wondering what he's up to. My pearl has temporarily left my mind, and my new thing to find is to find out what Peeta is up to. I sneak around the buildings and watch him leave work. He heads south which we don't usually go that way for anything. I try to follow him but I run out of hiding places, so I wait in a hidden spot where I know he'll have to pass to get back home. He comes back after half an hour and he's carrying a brown paper bag. My mind skips to alcohol as soon as I see the brown bag. I run home as quickly as possible, beating Peeta by about 10 minutes.

"Hey! What's that?" I say as soon as he opens the door.

"Were you.. Waiting at the front door for me all this time?" he says while tightening his grip on the brown bag.

"I- well no, I was walking past and I saw you coming up the stairs through the window... That's all. Now what's in the bag?"

"It's just something I had to pick up." He says while walking up the stairs. I'm running behind his heels like a puppy dog.

"What did you have to pick up?" I say, trying not to sound like a nosy, untrustworthy housewife.

"Just something, Kat. Ok? Sheesh!" he says with a laugh. When we get to our room he keeps the bag in his hands and I grab his shoulder and turn him to face me.

"Don't even want to kiss your girl anymore?" I ask. Our noses almost touching due to our closeness.

"I just wanted to put this away first..." he says. His eyes on my lips. I take my hands and put them on his waist. I jerk his hips into mine. I feel suddenly very aggressive and I push him onto the bed, remove my shirt and his pants. He's still holding the bag tightly in one hand. I straddle him and kiss him fiercely. One hand stroking him, he gets hard immediately.

"What's in the bag, baby?" I don't sound like myself, but Peeta hardly notices my tone of voice because of what my hand is doing to him.

"Ahhh-it's... My... Ahhh-bag." he can't say much more. He groans and I smile knowing that I'm in control. I hate that I'm being so nosy, but there's something so suspicious about that bag and I've got to know what is inside of it.

"Is it... Alcohol?" I ask while teasing him with my fingers.

"N-no!" he whines. His eyes are closed tightly, like his fingers around the bag.

"Is it... Condoms?" I say, as I lick his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhh! No! No it's not!" his breathing is very heavy.

"Then... what" i pull his boxers off. "Is" i lick his hard member. "It?" I finish my sentence with a long, hard suck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Katnniss! I c-c-can't tell you!" he says while taking small gasps of air.

"Fine then." I finish him because I'm a good girlfriend and then I leave the room. Grabbing my shirt as I walk out the door and to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Peeta is in the kitchen with me.

"What on earth just happened up there?" he asks. No brown paper bag in sight.

"I just wanted to... Make you happy." I say while seductively walking towards him.

"You always make me happy, though. Not that that didn't make me... Extra happy." He says while smiling. We are standing very close again. He kisses me and I melt into his arms.

The next morning it's Friday. The day before our dinner reservation. Peeta leaves for work and I rummage though his and my things to find that bag. I'm not surprised when I don't find it after an hour of looking. I give up the search and instead, go on a search for a dress for tomorrow night's dinner. I go to a store and try on a little black dress that fits me perfectly in all the right ways. I buy it and go out to get some groceries. When I get home it's 7 at night. Peeta is already home when I get there and the lights are all out.

"Peeta?" I call out.

"Up here!" I hear his voice from our bedroom. As I walk up the stairs I smell sweet bread and cheeses. Peeta has a tray out on our bed. He greets me with a kiss and we eat our bread and cheese.

"What's all this for?" I ask while taking the empty food tray and moving it to the floor.

"I just wanted to make you happy tonight." He says while pulling me into a kiss. The kiss is filled with passion and longing. He removes my clothes and I his. Tonight isn't just fooling around.. No, tonight, Peeta wants all of me and I'm a little nervous about it. He enters me and my body tenses up with a pang of pain.

"Wow. Ouch" I say with my eyes shut tight.

"I'm so sorry! I'll stop" He says while slowly removing himself.

"No! No! Peeta, quit, I'm fine. I'm just... I'm ready now." I say while looking into his worried eyes.

We work to a rythem and move very fast. We are both sweating and breathing hard.

"Oh my God!" I let out when Peeta goes hard and deep inside of me. "Peeta! Oh, God!" My chest is heavy with breaths. Peeta moans into my mouth as we kiss. This is our first time and even after we stop, we want more. We have passionate hungry sex in the shower and then end up again, in our bed. For a single moment, I want to bring up the brown paper bag, but then I kiss him one final time before we sleep, and I decide that he'll tell me when he's ready.

We wake up around noon on Saturday, both of us very well rested and very happy.

"That was amazing." I say while leaning up on my elbow and smiling at Peeta.

"It really was." He says while leaning into a kiss.

"But, Peeta... Why last night?"

"Because we were ready." He says and then gets out of the bed. We spend the day around the house and when 5pm rolls around, we both get ready for our dinner date. Peeta is dressed in a sleek black suit that looks perfect on him. He compliments me on my dress and we leave for dinner. The restaurant is very big and fancy. A man is playing piano in the middle of the room and there are candles lit around him. We have light conversation and laugh over the course of our meal.

"Katniss, I wanted to take you here to ask you something.." Peeta doesn't sound or look nervous when he says this.

"What did you want to ask me?" I say while smiling, fully aware of what he wants to ask.

He gets down in front of me on one knee and pulls out a little navy blue box.

"Oh my.." I say. I don't know why I'm suddenly in a bit of shock.. I knew he was proposing even before we got here! He opens the box and inside is a golden ring with a stunning pearl right on top of it.

"Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?" other people are quite, even the piano is playing softer.

"That's my- my pearl! You had it all this time and-" I stop myself from being distracted by the pearl. "Yes! Peeta, of course I will!" I say with tears in my eyes.

He slides the beautiful ring onto my finger and I kiss him. I can't take my eyes off of the ring and I am so surprised that my pearl, my pearl is on my wedding ring!

"So that brown paper bag? And when I asked you if you'd seen my pearl?" I say, still smiling hugely.

"I said it'd turn up, didn't I?" he says and winks at me.

Our life together has just begun.


End file.
